Vehicles include various restraint systems to reduce the risk of harm to occupants in the event of a collision. Examples of common restraint devices include seatbelts and airbags. During a collision, seatbelts seek to hold passengers in their respective seats while airbags seek to cushion passengers from impacting certain parts of the vehicle interior. Vehicle body design can also help minimize injury by diverting impact forces away from passengers.